


rediscovery

by birchdryads



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I dont know how to tag help, I should stop with the tags, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Tags May Change, alright ill stop, enjoy the fic, i cant tell whether this is too many or too little tags, i dont have a plot planned out i had a vague idea and rolled with it, im awful at writing in character so uh be warned, no beta we die like wilbur, pacing?? whos she??, shipping real people is not a thing i personally do, the protagonist is a self insert dont kill me it fit, this is very angsty because uh yeah, uh probably more characters to come as the fic progresses, would like to reiterate that there will be no ships in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchdryads/pseuds/birchdryads
Summary: it's been fifteen years since the final battle.you're a newcomer to l'manburg, and you're awed by their beautiful spruce buildings, and their kind people, and how welcoming it all feels.but not everything is as it seems here, and you'll soon discover that this city on stilts has a lot of ghosts hidden beneath the surface.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), imagine writing romantic relationships could never be me
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	rediscovery

you’re in freefall, just for a second.

your hands meet stone, and you lie there, winded. you stand up. it’s dark; you can barely make out anything, but the space you’re in doesn’t seem like a natural cave. it seems too square. it seems manmade.

_but why would there be a room here?_

you look up at the gap that you fell from. the sunlight that would be shining through is obscured by leaves and dirt, leaving small, faint dapples of late-afternoon light across the floor. cold air nips at your cheek, blowing strands of hair into your eyes.

_cold air…_

something about that doesn’t seem right to you. it’s a humid, windless summer day outside. but you don’t dwell on it; something else, a darker shape in the walls, has caught your eye.

_blackstone bricks._

hastily placed, filling a human-sized gap in the walls. rough to the touch, chipping slightly, but enduring well, as blackstone tends to do. a small involuntary shiver runs up your back.

_something about this doesn’t feel right._

you run your hand against the wall. the stone is cracked. uncut. cold to the touch. a thin layer of dust comes off on your fingers. 

and all of a sudden you hear a noise from behind you, a faint glow. you whip around

and you see a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! sorry for the short chapter, i promise the chapters wont be this short throughout the whole fic!!
> 
> a new chapter will be coming very soon— i like to think im fairly quick at updating ahah
> 
> writing this has made me realize i might have a slight semicolon addiction flushed emoji


End file.
